Waiting For That Perfect Moment
by Secret Agent Girl
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THROUGH IT ALL' - S/V.....Ch. 7 ... COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Ok So I seriously debated not typing this up until Thanksgiving Break.that was until a reviewer threatened my well being! AHH!! BUT THAT IS OK. Anyways.here is the sequel to 'Through it All'. I hope you like it.And thanks to all of you who read and reviewed 'Through it All' I got over 30 reviews! I felt so proud! And thanks to Wanton who threatened my strongly enough to make me sit my butt down and TYPE AWAY!  
  
This story takes place LITERATLY the same night that the last one took place. I could have kept the first going but I felt that WHOLE would be a good final chapter and these next chapters could stand alone. I'm not sure how long its going to be but at least more than 3 chapters since I already have those written and its not done.but I KNOW that this week in history I will write more!!  
  
BUT I know that's a wicked long A/N but I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story.It would make me the happiest person in the world to receive like 40 reviews for this one.and the more reviews the faster I type!  
  
  
  
  
  
SO HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "WAITING FOR THAT ONE PERFECT MOMENT" THE SEQUEL TO "THROUGH IT ALL". Thanks to all again! Please Read and Review.don't forget I own nothing and you want to distribute? Just ask! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WAITING FOT THAT ONE PERFECT MOMENT  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING  
  
She stood and stared at the door. She breathed deeply and could barely believe that she was actually standing there. He lightly touched her arm as he passed her and walked up to the door. He slipped the key inside the lock and turned it until he hear it unlock with a faint *click*.  
  
Vaughn turned back to Sydney and smiled as she stood and stared at his apartment. "Are you coming in?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied nervously.  
  
"You don't know?" She shook her head no. "You don't know? Sydney, are you having second thoughts about things?"  
  
"WHAT? No! No, Michael, not even for a second." She unconsciously ran her right hand over her newly obtained ring on her left hand. "It's just, it's just if I go in there, with you, it's really truly over. I mean before when you were at my place it was almost like a dream, but if I go in there then it's real. Everything I've been through in the past decade is over. I'm not sure if I know how to live, if I'm not a spy."  
  
He smiled and walked down his porch stairs and framed her face with his hands. He kissed her slowly. "Hey. You know that you can. I fell in love with Sydney Bristow the woman, not the spy." He leaned his forehead against her and smiled. "Come on. It's late and you're still wearing my jacket so I'm freezing." She giggled and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Yeah, let's go inside."  
  
They walked into his apartment, hand in hand. Sydney smiled as a small white bulldog ran up to them, barking. "DONOVAN!" Vaughn yelled as the god jumped at Sydney and placed two dirty paws on her black skirt. "Get down!"  
  
"It's ok, Mike. Hey, Donovan!" She knelt down and brought the dog into a hug. "OOHH!!" She smiled. She stood back up and removed Vaughn's coat from around her shoulders and hung it loosely over his black leather couch.  
  
"So.THIS," he fanned his hand over the room. "This is my living room." He grasped her hand and started to wander around the apartment showing Sydney everything.  
  
When they neared his bedroom they stopped just in front of the closed door. "So, Agent Vaughn. What, per say, lies behind this door?" She giggled at him as he leaned in and kissed her long and fully.  
  
"Oh, babe, behind this door lies something spectacular."  
  
"Really?" She raised her eyebrows and her smile grew. "And what would that be?"  
  
"MMM." He kissed her again as he opened the door behind him and pulled her close. His arm was around her waist pulling her with him as he stepped into the room. "The future." He spun her around and kicked the door shut behind him as they collapsed on his bed, Sydney's giggles ringing through the house.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as the sun peaked through the shades in the room. Breathing deeply she took in the scent of the room. It smelled like him. A smile crept across her face as the events of the previous day replayed through her head. Her eyes drifter to her left had and the diamond glittered at her. She shifted her body to allow her gaze to fall on the man lying next to her, watching her sleep. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He smiled back at her.  
  
"There was something so very special about last night. However it didn't happen until a moment ago." She smiled at his bewildered look.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"For the first time since you and I go together, I got to wake up to you still being next to me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she spoke quickly, if not quietly, before he could. "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be."  
  
With that he leaned down and kissed her and when he pulled back he smiled at her, green eyes shining. "I know the feeling."  
  
A few hours later, Vaughn turned around, coffee pot in hand, and refilled his cup and hers as she sat at his counter. "What time's your meeting?"  
  
"Hmm." She took a sip of the coffee. "In about 2 and a half hours. Which means, I have to get home with in the half hour if I'm going to make it on time. Because I have to go and shower and so forth."  
  
"You can shower here, you know." He smiled, wide.  
  
"Yes, I know." She giggled. "However, we came here right after your mother's last night and I didn't bring any clothes, which mean that while you would show up in a suit, I don't think Devlin or my father would appreciate me showing up in your sweatpants and over sized Kings jersey." She smiled as she took another sip of coffee.  
  
"I think you look cute like that." He smiled at her.  
  
"You would. Besides. I want to talk to Francie before I go to the meeting. I want to tell her before I tell anyone else."  
  
"AH." He nodded knowingly. "Fine. Besides, I don't really want to explain to your father WHY you're wearing my clothes." He chuckled as she laughed. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm gonna go shower and get dressing and then we'll go to your place. Ok? Deal?"  
  
"Deal." She smiled. "Besides, I'd love to see the news. Cant wait to see just how EVIL they make Sloane out to be." She smiled, fully.  
  
He laughed as he kissed her once more and then walked off to go shower. 15 minutes later Vaughn reappeared in his usual blue suit and waked over to where Sydney was sitting, curled up on his couch. "You ready, Syd?"  
  
She leaned back to look at him as he leaned over the back of the couch. She sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just sad that instead of spending my first full day of freedom being with you and Francie and Will, I have to go to a big meeting where I tell all my friends that they've been lied to for up to a period of 20 years."  
  
"I know." He rubbed her shoulders. "But I will be there and so won't your father." He took her hand and led her out of his apartment and they ventured off to her place.  
  
When they entered her apartment, they found Francie and Will watching TV. The second that Sydney and Vaughn walked through the door, smiling, Francie knew something had happened, something big.  
  
She squealed with excitement and ran to Sydney dragging her down the hallway. Will glanced over at Vaughn, who just shrugged and joined him, watching TV. "So, what happened that made Francie spaz?" Will asked Vaughn, his gaze still on the TV.  
  
"Oh, uh, I asked Sydney to marry me last night." Vaughn glanced at Will and watched his expression change from passive to jealous and then back to passive again.  
  
"Huh, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Back in Sydney's room Francie couldn't stop crying. "OH! Syd, it's so beautiful. And he's such a good guy!"  
  
"I know." Sydney was crying lightly as Francie poured over her ring.  
  
"And doing it by his father's grave? Oh, Sydney, that is so amazing!"  
  
  
  
"I know, I know. I have to get ready though, for my big meeting. We can talk about this when I get back right?"  
  
"OH! Of course! I'll just go bug Mike about it and make sure Will doesn't attack him!" Francie giggled as she wiped her eyes and hugged Sydney again.  
  
Sydney smiled as Francie exited her room and proceeded to the living room where Will and Vaughn sat watching a hockey game and arguing over the teams.  
  
"PLEASE!" Will exclaimed. "The Coyote's are ten times better than the Kings!"  
  
"No way. No way! The Kings are the greatest team!" Vaughn fought back with a smile on his face.  
  
As Francie moved into the living room she ran over to the couch and plopped down next to Vaughn and gave him a giant hug. He smiled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. "So I guess you're ok with it?"  
  
"OH! So very much!" She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
An hour later, Sydney emerged from her room in a black skirt suit ready to face the world. When she walked into the living room, she found her two best friends and fiancé laughing and talking. She smiled at the sight of the three of them and knew that she would never have to worry about the three of them getting along. "Ok. I'm ready." Sydney announced.  
  
Vaughn turned his head and looked at Sydney, smiling. "Hey, babe, who's the best hockey team in the league?"  
  
She smiled at him and thought for a moment. "Hmm. The Kings, no contest." Vaughn smiled and turned to will grinning.  
  
"PLEASE!" Will replied to Vaughn's victorious smirk. "Of course she's gonna pick your team! She walked in wearing your Kings shirt. PLUS, she's marring you. It's like law. She has to side with you."  
  
"HEY! SHE is standing right here, and SHE can make her own decisions." Sydney butted in, pointing to herself for emphasis. "And I like the Kings. Mike has nothing to do with it." She smiled sweetly at Vaughn and extended her hand to him. "We have to go though, Michael, or else I'm gonna be late and you'll have to explain to my father that I'm late because you were arguing with Will over which hockey team is the best in the league!" She smiled as he stood and grasped her hand.  
  
"Yeah, Mike - you go because I don't need to be in trouble with Jack. He scares me." Will chimed in.  
  
"Jack scares you? Yeah, well you don't have to tell him that for the past year you've been secretly seeing his daughter against ALL rules and now you and her are getting married. I could be pleasantly surprised if he doesn't jump up and pull a gun on me, like he did the first time I met him." Vaughn chuckled at the memory from the Japanese restaurant over 3 years ago.  
  
"Hey, my father is not that scary!" Sydney piped up as her and Vaughn put on their jackets.  
  
"Ok, Syd." Will replied sarcastically.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Vaughn added.  
  
"Oh. Come on Michael. We'll see you guys later ok? I'll call when I know more about when." Sydney told Will and Francie as she grabbed her purse and cell phone.  
  
"OK, Syd." Will called as he settled back down in front of the TV.  
  
"OK. Bye Syd. Bye Mike." Francie waved.  
  
"Bye." The couple called as they exited the apartment and made their way to Vaughn's car.  
  
It was 15 minutes until the meeting when Sydney and Vaughn entered Vaughn's office to relax a moment before entering the conference room. She sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk and stared at her ring. "Syd?" Vaughn questioned noticing something was wrong.  
  
"I have this memory." She began slowly never moving her gaze from the ring glistening on her left hand. "Actually it's several. All meetings that I had in my first years at SD-6. The way Sloane would talk about the pride he had in us for helping the country.."  
  
"Syd, wait." Vaughn interrupted.  
  
"What? Why?" She wanted to let him know what she was feeling.  
  
"Because, I think that this story is the one you should tell all those from SD-6 who believed what you once believed. I think that they would be able to understand it all better if you told them through that story." He smiled at her and walked over to where she was sitting and forced her to stand up and look into his eyes. "It's going to be ok. Really, I promise."  
  
"I'm glad you're here." She said in a little voice.  
  
"Me too. Me too." He held her close then and was about to kiss he when her father walked in asking them to go into the conference room. It was time.  
  
"Ok." Sydney replied collection herself, not even slightly embarrassed at being caught in Vaughn's arms, despite Vaughn's bright red face. She looked at Vaughn as her father left the room and smiled. "After the meeting it's your turn to get nervous."  
  
"Yeah? Why is that?"  
  
"Because," she smiled as they left his office and rounded the corner to the conference room. "Because after the meeting, we're telling my father that we are getting married." She smiled mischievously as all the color drained from his face and before he could say otherwise she pushed open the conference room door and walked in.  
  
Two hours later the conference room was almost completely empty, with the exception of Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, Dixon, and Marshall. Dixon and Marshall were staying to talk to Dir. Devlin and were about to go to tier meeting with the Director when Dixon pulled Sydney to the side and whispered in her ear. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled back at him.  
  
"And that guy, Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"He's a good guy."  
  
"Yeah. He seems like it." He paused for a moment and his eyes ended up on her left hand that was lying across her chest over her right arm. "You two are gonna be very happy together. I just better get an invite." He smiled at her wide eyed look.  
  
She stared at him. Both her and Vaughn had been completely professional. It had taken all of her strength to not look at him and smile when she felt his gaze on her during the entire meeting. "What?"  
  
"Come on, Sydney. It's me. You cant hide stuff from me." He thought for a moment back on the last few years. "Well you know what I mean!" He smiled at her. "You've got this look about you when he's near. It's different than any look I've ever seen you get. And that ring proves it." She smiled as he pointed to her glittering left hand. "How long have you been seeing him?"  
  
"A little over a year."  
  
"That explains it. This past year, you've been a whole lot happier that before. I've never seen you this happy." He smiled at her and gripped her hand. Marshall walked up then and motioned for Dixon to leave with him. Dixon nodded and gave Sydney a hug. "I'm proud of you." He whispered in her ear again. As he walked towards the door her turned back to her. "Don't forget what I said! I expect one!" He smiled as she nodded yes and turned from the room and left.  
  
Sydney turned back to where her father stood waiting as Vaughn sat in a chair. "Well, I better be going." Jack stated as he began towards the door.  
  
"Actually, Dad, do you have a minute?" Sydney asked him apprehensively. "I need to talk to you about something. We, we, need to talk to you about something." She pointed to Vaughn and herself and her father sat down. Sydney walked over and took a seat across from her father and next to Vaughn. "Dad, you know I resigned yesterday?" He nodded. "Good. Well, I finished school last year, you know, and I plan on trying to have a normal life. And one of the normal things in life is having a family." She paused for a moment and grasped Vaughn's hand under the table.  
  
Jack took the moment of silence to jump in. "You two are getting married." He stated factually glancing between the two.  
  
"Yeah. How long have you known?" She questioned. His tone told her that he had known for quite a while.  
  
"Around six months."  
  
"Dad, I know you,."  
  
"You are a big girl Sydney. I cant control you. I have thought many times over the past few months about getting Vaughn here off your case, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He breathed deeply and glanced down at the table for a moment. Glancing back at the two his expression softened. "I'm ok with it."  
  
Sydney stood up and walked to her father, who stood at her arrival and was caught slightly off guard when she took and embraced him, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you Daddy."  
  
"You love him?" She nodded against his shoulder at whispered question. "And you're happy?" He whispered again as she pulled back.  
  
"More than I've ever been."  
  
"Good. Good." Jack turned to Vaughn now, who stood and walked over to the two. Jack extended his hand to Vaughn, who took it and shook it. "I'm holding you to your promise, Agent Vaughn."  
  
"What, what promise?" Vaughn was puzzled.  
  
"The one you threatened me with last year. That you would not betray my daughter's trust. I'm holding you to that."  
  
"Yes, sir." Vaughn replied with a small smile on his face. That had happened just weeks before he and Sydney had gotten together.  
  
"And if you hurt her in ANY way, remember that I have become a master in torture and those techniques, you never forget those."  
  
"DAD!" Sydney exclaimed as a smile crept across her face.  
  
"I promise, Jack." Vaughn replied, his hand still being held by Jack.  
  
"Good. Then welcome to the family." He gave a small smile as he released Vaughn's hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
20 minutes later, Vaughn and Sydney stood at the pier, looking out over the water. "Why?" She asked him, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why what?" He questioned turning to her marveling at being able to stand this close to her at the pier.  
  
"Why, do you want to be part of the most dysfunctional family ever?"  
  
"Because I woe something to those crazy people you call parents, though your mother owes me, so it's ok." He smiled. " I owe them my greatest thanks for they gave me you and you have made my life complete."  
  
She turned to him and pulled him close to kiss him. "MMM."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kissing you here, it's something I've wanted to do for over three years now."  
  
"Good." She looked at him questioningly. "Just like to know I wasn't the only one feeling that way." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
She looked into the water as he positioned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. "You know that night I three my beeper in there?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at the memory.  
  
"That's when I knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"That I could fall in love again. You came to me, so late in the night and you gave me such hope and comfort. Of course I still thought you were married so I only hoped to meet someone as good of a person as you." She smiled and held her hands over him. She lowered her voice. "Lucky for me, I got you, no imitation required."  
  
He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Come on. Let's go out to dinner with Francie and Will. I', becoming addicted to being with you in public." She smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: TADA! There is chapter one! Since Thanksgiving break is right around the corner I'm sure I'll post most if not ALL of the other chapters I had already written waiting to be typed. The more reviews I get however, the quicker I type.This is an example of that since I only finished my last story 3 days ago!!! REVIEW PLEASE! DID YOU LIKE?? LET ME KNOW! - Secret Agent Girl 


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Wow I am seriously impressed with myself! It's the next day and I'm posting the next chapter! YEAH! Well thank you to all who have reviewed.they are greatly appreciated. This story is going to be fairly happy.though there are some moments where it isn't cuz you have to have conflict! I hope that I haven't strayed too far from the characters.I know Sydney seems to cry a lot but I figured that this is an emotional time! AND she doesn't have to compartmentalize her feelings anymore.ANYWAYS.I hope you enjoy chapter two.who knows I could post chapter 3 tomorrow...depends on if I feel loved. (hint, hint) READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few months were like heaven for Sydney. When SD-6 fell the CIA gave Sydney a nice little pension plan when she refused to sign on as a full agent. She was able to wake up whenever she felt like it, usually in the arms of Vaughn, and spend her days doing whatever she felt like. She helped out at Francie's restaurant and helped Will search for a new job on a newspaper, (his first story being "My Addiction to the CIA"). But most of her time was spent doing something she thought she would never do, plan her wedding.  
  
After the take down in November, Sydney and Vaughn decided that, while not wanting to rush it, didn't want to wait forever to get married. They decided, well Sydney decided mainly since Vaughn really didn't care, that June was a good time. They didn't want a big ceremony, something small with their friends and the little family they had. While Vaughn continued his work at the CIA, he had every intention of leaving the CIA after the wedding, when he and Sydney had found a place to move to. They both wanted to stay near the city, so that they could visit their friends and family, but far enough away to be out of the city and away from any remains of SD- 6.  
  
By April, Sydney had almost everything ready. She had picked the flowers, reserved a priest, picked out Francie's Maid of Honor dress as well as Vaughn's mother's outfit. Vaughn and Sydney had already decided the suits (he said he hated tuxes) for himself, Jack and Weiss (the best man). They had decided to hold the ceremony at the one place that meant the most to them, the pier. Sydney had felt that the pier would be the perfect spot, due to their unknowingly falling in love with each other there.  
  
Despite everything that had been prepared, and that had been just about everything, April was already halfway through and there was still one thing remaining for each Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
After seeing his taste in the engagement ring, Sydney decided that Vaughn was more that capable to pick out the wedding rings on his own, her only want is for them to be in white gold to match her engagement ring. The final thing for Sydney to do however was one of the most important; she had yet to find a dress.  
  
On the 20th of April, less than 2 months from their set date, Francie bounded into Sydney's room when she heard Vaughn step into the shower. "GET UP!" She cried joyously as Sydney jumped, startled.  
  
"WHAT?! What do you want?! Geez Fran."  
  
"Get up, get up, get up! You've put this off for long enough. Today is the day!"  
  
"Yeah? What day is that?"  
  
"TODAY we are getting your wedding dress!" Francie smiled with excitement as Sydney sat up, stretched and got out of bed.  
  
"Deal!" She was excited. She had been putting it off because it was something you did with your mother. Sydney's mother was currently sitting in a maximum security prison, serving consecutive life sentences. Sydney's smile faltered at the memory of her mother. She brushed the thoughts away however, as she glanced at Francie and smiled. "Give me 20 minutes." She smiled as Francie jumped up and down and then exited the room.  
  
Sydney heard the shower turn off and walked over to the bathroom and tapped on the door lightly before entering. "Hey." She called as she saw Vaughn prepare to shave.  
  
"Hey. What was all that shouting about?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, smearing a small amount of shaving cream on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Francie is taking me wedding dress shopping today. She says that it's time and I've procrastinated long enough." She smiled as she began to brush her teeth.  
  
"Are you ok with that?" He asked as he finished shaving. "I know your issues with that part as far as your mom and so forth." He finished up and began to brush his own teeth.  
  
"No, I'm ok with it." She smiled as he finished his morning routine and they wandered back into her bedroom. "I mean, that is the reason I've been putting it off, but before I knew, what I know now, when I was in high school and even when I was going to marry Danny, I knew I'd be doing it without a mom. I'm just glad Francie's going to be there." She smiled as they began to dress for the day.  
  
"I know that it's not the same, but..." He paused as he began to gather his ID badges and place his suit jacket over his shirt and tie, concealing his gun in its holster.  
  
"What?" She asked as she slipped on her boots.  
  
"Well, maybe, and you don't have to, but maybe you could get my mother to join you today. I know she'd love to." He looked over at her as she stopped and smiled.  
  
She leaned over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. She tossed it to him. "Call her. I would really enjoy that." She smiled at him and stood to kiss him. "I would like that a lot."  
  
Several hours later, Francie and Brigit Vaughn sat in the opening of the changing room of a bridal boutique, both patiently reading bridal magazines as they waited for Sydney to come out, after leaving to try on her 7th bridal gown.  
  
"This is the one." They heard Sydney call from behind the curtain.  
  
"Well then get out here, Syd, and let's see!" Came the reply as Francie brimmed with anticipation.  
  
The breath caught in their chests as Sydney emerged from the dressing room. She had been right, this was the dress. It was a soft pale ivory, just a slight shade darker than white. It had small cap sleeves and a scoop neck. The top was covered in intricate lace with white pearls scattered throughout it. It fit her perfectly and had a full skirt that hung to the floor. Tears welled in Brigit Vaughn's eyes as Sydney stood before her. She walked over to Sydney and placed her hands on Sydney's cheeks. "You're so beautiful." She placed a kiss on each of Sydney's cheeks. "And you make my Michael so happy. He's lucky to have found you."  
  
Sydney smiled at the woman as a few tears ran down her face. "No, Mrs. Vaughn, I'm the lucky one." She hugged the woman tightly. As she embraced her, Sydney whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me the most perfect man on earth. I am forever in your debt." The two women smiled as they broke away and chatter about the dress began.  
  
At 3:30, Vaughn entered his apartment to find Sydney and his mother talking and laughing over a cup of tea. He paused in the doorway and stood, looking over the two most important women in his life as they chatted. He couldn't stop smiling as he removed his ID badge and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Vaughn was the first to notice him walk in, as Sydney had her back to him. She was about to greet her son, when he held up a hand quickly. She smiled as he walked to Sydney. He brushed his hand on her shoulder, bringing his presence to her attention and leaned down and kissed her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. How was your day?"  
  
"Normal." He smiled and went to hug his mother. "Bonjour, maman."  
  
"Bonjour, Michel." She smiled at him.  
  
"So did you girls get what you needed?"  
  
"Mm, yeah." Sydney smiled picturing her dress. "You're gonna love it."  
  
"See this is what I don't get." He took a seat between the two and took a sip from Sydney's cup. "You get to come and help pick out my suit but I don't get to help with you!"  
  
Sydney smiled at him. "Deal with it."  
  
"Speaking of which," Mrs. Vaughn rose from her seat. "I best be off. I want to hang your dress up as soon as possible and then I have some errands of my own to do." She smiled at the couple as they rose and walked her to the door.  
  
Vaughn embraced his mother before she turned to Sydney. "So I'll talk to you soon about the final touches, right dear?"  
  
"Absolutely. And thank you again for keeping it at your place." Mrs. Vaughn shook it off as Sydney hugged her and Vaughn opened the door. "I'll call you soon, Mrs. Vaughn."  
  
"I told you, it's Brigit." She smiled as she exited the apartment and walked to her car.  
  
After they were sure his mother had gotten off alright, Vaughn turned to Sydney as he pulled the door close. "So," he smiled adoringly at Sydney. "You have a good time with my mom?"  
  
"Hmm."" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the hallway. "Sweetie, I loved spending time with your mother, she's a wonderful person, but I have spent 4 ½ hours picking out wedding dresses and shoes." She paused as they neared his bedroom. "And all I could think about was you coming out of that shower this morning, in only a towel." She smiled as she pushed his bedroom door open. She gripped his tie and dragged him into the bedroom.  
  
"Are you telling me, that you thought about me while you were with my mother?" He smirked. "I mean, Syd, I'm not sure how I feel about."  
  
"Shut up." She pulled him into a deep kiss and he closed the door behind him.  
  
May came all too quickly for both Sydney and Vaughn and yet at the same time, it couldn't come quick enough, With the wedding plans set, Sydney and Vaughn began to seriously search for a place to live. They both agreed to have Sydney move into Vaughn's apartment after the wedding, but Sydney and Vaughn wanted to spend their life, together, in a home that they had bought, together.  
  
Vaughn began to think about a new career as Sydney kept her eye out for High school or college positions in either English lit or Legistics, though she never ruled out becoming a world language teacher either.  
  
One sunny day in the very beginning of June, Sydney was in her apartment packing with Francie. She was moving into Vaughn's apartment that weekend as their wedding was just about two weeks away. Vaughn entered the apartment to find the two girls looking through Sydney's "Dad Hat box" which was filled with pictures of her and Jack from her childhood. Sydney's face brightened as she heard Vaughn call from the living room. "Mail call!"  
  
Sydney bounded into the hallway and smiled as she walked over to Vaughn. "I missed you." She plunged into his arms.  
  
He was slightly taken aback. "I've been gone for like 5 hours." She looked at him and kissed him. "However if you're going to greet me like that every time you miss me, by all means, miss me constantly." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ha, ha." She sifted through the mail and her heart stopped as a nondescript letter found its way to the top of the pile, she would know that writing anywhere. "NO. FREAKING. WAY."  
  
She ripped the envelope open and extracted a letter as Vaughn questioned her remark. "What is it Syd?"  
  
"It's a letter." Her eyes drifted through the letter.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"My mother. She knows about the wedding. She wants me to get her leave to come and see it." All smiles disappeared from their faces leaving no emotions as they both stared at the letter before them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know.you want to know what's gonna happen. Well review and I will type like I'm superman! - Secret Agent Girl 


	3. You Are No One to Me

A/N: I am seriously JAZED! This is the next chapter! It's here!!! YEAH! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story, it's been really great going to my email account to find a bunch of reviews! I know the last chapter was a little short, but this one is longer. I have the wedding written but I'm not sure I like it. Ok that's a lie. I HATE IT. So I am in the works of re-writing it and seeing where I want this story to go. Any ideas from you all are greatly appreciated. I have a plot laid out as far as the big bad that's going to happen but I can't seem to get there. I NEED INSIRATION . . . Then again I haven't seen ALIAS in like 2 weeks and so I am in a withdrawal . . . I'm sure come Monday I will have ideas FLYING! I own nothing as always and I love reviews so keep um coming! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - YOU ARE NO ONE TO ME  
  
  
  
  
  
He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick and shout and throw anything and every thing he could get his hands on. He wanted to get into his car and drive down to her jail cell and destroy her.  
  
She stood, in silence, shaking, the letter still in her hand. Though he was standing behind her, Sydney could feel Vaughn's anger. The resentment he had towards her mother had been suppressed the last year and a half, since they had started dating. She was grateful for his ability to let the issues he had with her mother not affect his relationship with Sydney. She admired him for working so hard at keeping his feelings for her mother completely separate than his feelings for her. But she knew now that this had gone just too far. "God, I hate my family." She dropped the letter on the counter and walked away in disgust. "My whole family." She collapsed on the couch and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
He didn't know what to say. A few years ago she didn't even know her mother was alive and now she was bringing more paint to her life than before when everyone thought she was dead. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" She pulled away to look at him. "What in the world could you possibly be sorry about? My family destroyed yours. I should be here apologizing to you."  
  
"No. I have never blamed you for anything your mother did and you know that. I am sorry because she is still causing you all this pain and I hate to see you hurt. It hurts me to see you in pain." He took her into his arms again and held her close. "What do you want to do about it all?"  
  
"I don't know." She was so upset she couldn't even cry. The pain was quickly being replaced by anger. "No. I do know. I am doing to see her and I am telling her that she will NOT be there. She gave up that right a long time ago." She stood up and began to gather her jacket and keys. She grabbed the letter from the table and stopped to look at Vaughn. "I can't wait. I am telling her NOW. You're welcome to come. I refuse for even a moment to allow her to even create the notion that after everything she did to your family, everything she did to your mother, you, my father and myself, that she can decided because I am getting married that she suddenly wants to be my mother. NO CHANCE IN HELL." With that Sydney turned and walked out the door leaving a frantic Vaughn hurrying to stop her.  
  
"Syd! SYDNEY!" He forced her to stop as she prepared to enter her car. "Syd, let me drive, ok? You are way too upset right now to be driving. PLEASE." She looked at him for a moment before allowing him to bring her to his car and place her in the passenger's side. "Thank you."  
  
She stalked down the long hallway, the sound of her shoes on the concrete, echoing. When she neared the cell, she stopped and turned around. "Can you stay right here?" She asked Vaughn as he came near. "I just, I just want to do this without anyone holding me back."  
  
"Yeah." He understood completely. "I'll stay right here and wait. If you need me just call my name and I will be there."  
  
"Thank you, Michael." She grasped his hand for a moment before turning back around and walking up to her mother's cell.  
  
She peered through the glass at the figure looking out the small window. "You truly amaze me." Sydney spoke to her mother's back. "After everything you did to me and dad, after everything you did, you still think I would let you come to my wedding? That I would go out of my way to get you to be able to come? I am marrying the man whose father you killed! I would never put myself through the pain of having you there but more importantly I wouldn't put Mrs. Vaughn or Michael through that pain." She breathed deeply as her mother turned to her, her face passive. "Just because you are here does not make you my mother. It makes you Irena Derevko. My mother was Laura Bristow and my mother died in a car accident when I was 6." She opened the safe box and passed the letter into it, giving it back to Irena. "You are no one to me." She stared at her mother a moment more before turning and walking away.  
  
When she reached Vaughn, she couldn't bring herself to stop, so she walked past him, hoping he would understand. They reached his car in silence and only when they were both inside did she speak. "Thank you for coming with me." Her voice was barley above a whisper.  
  
"Sydney . . ." He began when she cut him off.  
  
"Can we just go home? I just . . . I just need a moment." He nodded and began down the street, his hand resting on the gear shift. Sydney reached over and took it in her own as she gazed out the window and he silently held it the entire ride.  
  
When they reached her home, she smiled slightly at him as they entered the apartment and she found a note from Francie saying that she had finished packing and was at the restaurant until late. Sydney placed her keys and purse on the table and turned to Vaughn. "I'm going to go take a shower, ok?"  
  
"Yeah." He took hold of her and held her tightly, rubbing her back as he spoke. "I actually have to go out for a little while, if that's ok." She nodded into his chest. "Are going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you when you get back." He placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go and watched her walked into her bedroom.  
  
When Vaughn returned, over an hour later, he found Sydney sitting on the couch, her feet under her, a cup of coffee in her hands, starring into the empty fireplace. "Hi." He called as he took off his coat and gun holster and loosened his tie.  
  
"Hmm." She smiled at him as he sat down next to her. "You get done what you had to do?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Yeah. How are you feeling?  
  
"I'm ok. I have thought about a lot today."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
  
"My life before and after my mom . . . died." She stalled on the last word. "I have this memory of her and me, in the kitchen. I was 6; it was about a month before she left. We were baking cookies. I want always the kid who liked to cook, but I remembered wanting to that day. Anyways, we were in the kitchen and she was telling me all about the best way to stir when she picked up a handful of flour and threw it at me. Before I knew it, we were engaged in a full on food fight, Flour and sugar and butter was flying through the air." She smiled at the memory. "I had flour in my face and I reached over to the table to grab something to throw at her, of course I grabbed an egg. So without looking at what I have, I throw the egg towards my mother, only to have her duck and the egg smack my dad, who happened to pick THEN to come home, right in the face. I remember being so scared. I was afraid that he would yell and scream. He placed his brief case on the floor and towered over me. After a minute he bent down and whispered into my ear to grab another egg. So I did and then he grabbed hold of me and we ran after my mom, throwing the egg at her. We spent another half hour engaged in a full fight, with me switching sides between my two parents. We were all so happy." She settled back against Vaughn as she took a sip of her coffee. "A month later my entire life changed. All because of her. We're never going to be that family again. My dad and I will never be that close again." She wanted all the pain to go away.  
  
Vaughn held Sydney tighter as she leaned back against him. "I wish I could give you that family." She knew his words were true and full of compassion. "But I can't. The only thing I can give you, however, is a promise. A promise that you and I, we will make that family you always wanted. That I can promise you." He kissed the top of her head as a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
"That's the only promise I need." She smiled and turned to him, capturing his lips in her own. "Where dud you go tonight?"  
  
"I, uh, I went to see your dad actually."  
  
"My dad? Wh - why?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him about what happened. I can give you the promise of a future, but I can't give you the memories of your past. Your dad can. He's going to come by tomorrow and he's going to take you out to dinner so you can talk about everything."  
  
She kissed him softly. "Thank you. Thank you. I need that."  
  
"I know." He kissed her again and brushed away the few tears that had dropped. "Come on, it's late and with everything that has happened today, I'm exhausted and you must be too. Let's go to bed." She smiled at him as he stood up.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds good. I could use some sleep, I just don't think I can move." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Come here." He laughed as he leaned down and picked her up. He brought her down the hallway and set her on the bed. "We'll make up for our fatigue tomorrow." He smiled mischievously as she slipped under the covers, having been in her pjs since her shower.  
  
"You bet." She laughed in reply as he changed quickly and crawled in next to her, enveloping her in his arms. "Thank you for everything, Michael." She stated as she tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn.  
  
He held her close and smiled. "No problem. Sydney?"  
  
"Hmm?" She replied sleepily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Hmm." Her soft breathing filled the room as she drifted off to sleep. Vaughn held her close as his own eyes drifted shut, his arms never letting her go.  
  
The phone woke them from their peaceful slumber the next morning. Sydney moaned loudly in protest as Vaughn smiled into her shoulder and reached across her for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
The voice sounded slightly alarmed at Vaughn's voice but quickly over looked it. "Sydney, please."  
  
Vaughn recognized Jack's voice immediately and nuzzled into Sydney as he handed her the phone. "it's your dad."  
  
"Morning, Dad." Sydney spoke sleepily.  
  
"Hello. Are you still in bed? It's nearly 9:00!"  
  
"Hmm, I know. But after everything that happened yesterday, Michael stayed up late with me as I talked. I thought I wasn't going to see you until tonight? What's wrong?" She started to sound unnerved as she sat up quickly, alarming Vaughn who sat up with her.  
  
"I actually, well nothing. I just wondered if I could change dinner into brunch and then, well, I need to do something this afternoon and I would like you to join me. If you think that, that would be ok."  
  
Sydney wasn't sure what it was, but she detected something in her father's voice. She, honestly, didn't know how to react. "Sure, Dad. That would be fine."  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you at 11:00."  
  
"Bye." She hung up with him and slumped back down on her pillow, bringing Vaughn down with her and nuzzled her head into his chest.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. He was just changing dinner to brunch and then taking me somewhere after."  
  
"Oh, OK." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You know, I think your father still thinks of you as a virgin."  
  
"What?" She sat up smiling at his sudden remark. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"He sounded completely freaked that I answered the phone." He smirked as she began to laugh.  
  
"Well . . . then my dad's not as clever as everyone makes him out to be, given that I'm almost 30 and have been previously engaged. Though he knew about that one even before I did."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Danny called him."  
  
Vaughn couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Wow, for a doctor, he wasn't very smart!"  
  
"HEY! Why would you say that?! I think it's sweet!"  
  
"Had he met your dad before?" She nodded. "Then I stand by my previous statement. You have to be MAD to ask Jack Bristow a question like 'can I marry your daughter?' Then again at my first encounter with Jack, he shoved me against a wall and pulled a gun on me. Not to mention that when we told him we were getting married, he told me he would torture me if I ever hurt you." He smiled as she laughed.  
  
"Ok. Good point."  
  
"He seriously called your dad?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Wow. Wow." He shook his head in disbelief as he rose from the bed. "Francie's working this morning right?" She nodded. "good, I don't feel like changing. I am quite comfortable." He stated pointing to his boxers and white t-shirt. "Come on, I'd make you breakfast but he'll be here in an hour and a half. So you'll have to settle for coffee." He smiled and reached out his hand, dragging her out of bed and into the kitchen.  
  
At 10:55, Sydney was completely ready and was lounging on the couch, leaning on Vaughn as he watched a hockey game on TV, when her father arrived. "Come in Dad!" She called not wanted to get up just yet.  
  
Her father entered and almost smiled at the tow sitting on the couch. "Morning Sydney, Michael."  
  
"morning Dad."  
  
"Hi, Jack." The tow rose from the couch and Sydney retrieved her coat. "I'm all set." She smiled as they headed towards the door. She turned to Vaughn as her father opened the door. "I'll see you tonight?" He nodded and she leaned into hiss him. "OK. I'll see you at your place later." She turned and headed partially out the door before turning back and kissing him again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you at home later." She smiled at his calling of his place home. Soon it would be 'their home'. She walked out the door and practically skipped to her father's car.  
  
He took her to a wonderful restaurant where they had an amazing brunch. They talked about all the good memories from her childhood, come before her mother's accident and some after. Sydney couldn't ever remember feeling so connected with her father.  
  
After brunch he took her to a storage facility. He opened a section to reveal all of her childhood things. She wandered around as her father drifter into the back only to emerge several minutes later, holding a large leather book. "This is your photo album." He handed it to her and she eyed him curiously.  
  
"My photo album?"  
  
"yes. Yours. It has all the pictures of you, your mother and I from the time she found out she was pregnant to right before she left. I put it in here, because, well for all the obvious reasons. It's just when Michael came to me yesterday and told me what happened. I felt that you should have it. That no matter what happened in your childhood; this will remind you that there was a time when we were all very close." He smiled softly as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She reached over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy." They spent the entire afternoon, reminiscing as they sifted through the large book.  
  
When Sydney steeped out of her father's car in front of Vaughn's, photo album in hand, she felt much better. She entered the apartment to find the front rooms empty. She placed the album on the counter and called out "Michael?"  
  
A voice came from the bedroom. "In here!" She walked briskly through the apartment, shedding her coat as she walked. She entered the bedroom and swiftly approached him, embracing him in a long, passionate kiss. "Thank you. I needed that." She kissed him again.  
  
"Your welcome." He managed between kisses. "Wow. I did something that good?" He joked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She smiled as she loosened his belt. "I told you last night, I would make it up to you for yesterday." She smirked as they feel on his bed in a tangle of kisses and laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!! And any suggestions on the wedding would be GREAT! - Secret Agent Girl 


	4. The Day Before

A/N: Sorry for the delay . . . I haven't been in the typing mood . . . but I am now! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for the wedding . . . I have revamped it and I just need to type it out . . . It's the next chapter AFTER this one. Any who, here is chapter 4. Thanks again to all reviewers. Remember that I own nothing.and when I say nothing I mean nothing. Everything is owned by J.J. Abrams and all the people who work with him..Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - THE DAY BEFORE  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun woke him. He tried to block it out but it was persistent. He tightened his arm around the body next to him and snuggled into the soft brown hair flowing over the pillows. The clock on her side blinked as a minute passed. The calendar next to it stared at him, reminding him of the day. Blocking out the light around him, he began to drift off to sleep when a small white blob appeared in the doorway and jumped on the bed landing half on each of the bed's inhabitants.  
  
Sydney giggled as Vaughn moaned at his dog. "I think he wants us to get up." She smiled as she reached up and patted the dog behind the ears.  
  
"Seems that way." He smiled as her body turned to face him. "Morning."  
  
"Morning." She leaned in and kissed him lightly.  
  
"You know what day it is?" He asked lightly as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Of course! It's rehearsal day! And tomorrow is "Not allowed to see Michael Day" as Francie calls it." He laughed. "Followed by the 17th of June and that one perfect moment we've been waiting for." He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"That's right. You doing anything special tomorrow night?" His eyes twinkled in the morning sun.  
  
"Eh, movies. I'm sure Francie will pull out something to drink but your mom's going to be there, so . . ." She laughed lightly at the thought. "What about you guys?" She raised her eyebrows at the thought, after all Weiss was his best man.  
  
"I don't know. Your dad said he might show up, but since there are so few of us at the wedding, it's not going to be anything big. Me, Eric, Will, and possibly Dixon and your father. Marshall said he was spending the night finishing our gift. I'm a little frightened." He laughed.  
  
"So no strippers?" She joked.  
  
"NOOOO. I already told Eric, if he gets one, I'm telling you and then he has to deal with you. After that threat, I'm sure he won't get one since he knows you could kill him with your thumb." She laughed at his joke, though they both knew it was true. "Besides if your dad shows up," He shivered at the thought. "I don't think there would be a wedding because your dad would kill me."  
  
They both laughed at the thought and began to rise as Donovan jumped from the bed and ran to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen together and Vaughn began to make coffee. "So are we all set as far as the trip?"  
  
"I am." Sydney replied. "I have my tonight and tomorrow bag all set and my dress and everything is being brought to Francie's by your mom so I can get ready there. And then when we leave on the 18th, my stuff is already packed for that too." She smiled and thought for a moment. "Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As of the 17th, it's not longer Francie and mine's place. It's just Francie's." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah but as of the 17th, it's no longer the home of just Michael Vaughn, it's the home and Mr. and Mrs. Sydney and Michael Vaughn."  
  
She smiled at the notion. "Hmmm. I can't wait to sign something as that." He laughed as she smiled dreamily.  
  
"Sydney Bristow, ever the romantic." He joked as she smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
"It's not a big deal to *you*, nothing happens to *your* name. *I*, however, get an R added to Ms. and a new last name. It's a very big deal!" She insisted as he laughed.  
  
"I'm sure it is." He kissed her as he handed her a cup of coffee. "What do we have to do today? Anything?" He asked knowing perfectly well what was on the agenda.  
  
"YES!" She insisted. "*TODAY* we pick up the rings!" She was thoroughly excited. Since he had picked them out, she had yet to see them.  
  
An hour and a half later they left the apartment for the jewelry store. When they entered, they were greeted and Vaughn requested their rings as Sydney paced the store. She stood looking at a case of very lovely cuff links when Vaughn appeared behind her. "They'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"Ok. Hey what do you think of those cuff links?" She pointed to a pair of white gold links with a small aquamarine in each.  
  
"They're nice."  
  
"I think I'm going to get them for my dad. They stone is his birthstone. What do you think? I could give them to him tonight."  
  
"I think that's a great idea. Come here, I wanted to show you this necklace I found. I think it's perfect for my mom." He showed her a simple gold cross with a small diamond in the center.  
  
After a few minutes they decided to get the two gifts for their parents along with a beautiful necklace for Francie and a watch for both Weiss and Will.  
  
As they finished picking out their gifts for the wedding's participants, the jeweler emerged with their rings. Sydney gasped as she saw the rings. Hers was a white gold band with three small stones set inside it, a diamond surrounded by two blue sapphires. It matched her engagement ring perfectly. Inside in perfect cursive script was written, "My love, My Lola, My life. M.C.V. to S.A.B. 06-17-04". She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew there was a reason I picked you." He smiled. "My Lola? Am I ever going to live down the red hair?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "No." He reached over and picked up his ring to look at it. It was simple white gold but beautiful none the less. While having ordered it himself, Sydney had called in to have the inscription. "Should I read it?" He asked her as she admired it.  
  
"You haven't read it yet?"  
  
"Nope." He picked up the ring and read the script inside. "My Guardian Angel. S.A.B to M.C.V. 06-17-04." It was simple and yet it said so much. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
They paid for their extra purchases and started off. They returned to the apartment and entered. Sydney went into the bedroom and retrieved her overnight bag. It was already 1:00 in the afternoon and she was meeting Francie and Brigitte Vaughn at her old apartment at 1:30 for the final examination of her wedding dress before going to the rehearsal at 4:00 followed by dinner at 6:00.  
  
She returned to the living room to find Vaughn standing at the counter that divided the living room and kitchen, drink in hand. She took his glass of juice and took a sip. "Thanks. Ok, I'm off to Francie's and then I will see you at 3:30." She reached into the jeweler's bag and extracted 4 boxes. "Your ring, Francie's necklace, Will's watch and my dad's cuff links. I think that's everything. Did you double check everything?" She turned to him after placing everything in her bag.  
  
"Yeah." She started to leave to retrieve her coat when he stopped her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't go." He kissed her longingly and she melted against him.  
  
"I have to." He made a small noise, almost a whimper, and she laughed airily. "I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, but, you're going away tonight and tomorrow night." He was whining now and they both knew it.  
  
"Michael, you and I spent a year not waking up together after we began dating; I think you can handle two nights." She smiled as she tried to break away, but he pulled her closer.  
  
"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it now. I've spent almost 8 months waking up to you. I don't ever want to get used to waking up to on one again." She smiled at him and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
  
"Sorry, babe." She pulled away and collected her stuff. "I'm going to see Francie and your mother and I will see you at the pier." She kissed his cheek and quickly exited before he could grab her again. Silently she admitted that if he had taken hold of her again she wouldn't have been able to leave, she wouldn't have wanted to.  
  
Sydney arrived at the pier with Francie and Vaughn's mother to find her father, Vaughn, Weiss and the priest waiting for them. They walked through the ceremony a few time and made sure to remember as the where Marshall, Dixon and Will (who were all at work as it was Friday) would be standing.  
  
At 5:30, as they prepared to leave for the restaurant, Sydney pulled her father aside as Vaughn led everyone else to the restaurant. She pulled out the cuff links from her pocket and handed the box to him. "I found these and I thought of you." She watched as her father opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw the cuff links. She felt her own eyes tear up as her father's eyes welled. "I saw them and felt that you could wear them tomorrow. I know you weren't always happy with my relationship with Michael, but you're my father and family and the only family I have right now. I just, I just . . ." She began to cry as her father stepped to her and enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"I love you Sydney." He held her tight as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
They stood there for several moments before venturing off to the restaurant.  
  
The dinner was amazing. Marshall, Dixon and Will all joined them and Sydney felt that couldn't have been happier.  
  
Around 10:00 Sydney could fell the exhaustion creeping up on her and Vaughn caught on when she yawned loudly. "Go home, babe. You're exhausted and you are going to be Crazy Sydney tomorrow." She looked at him questioningly. "You know as well as I do that all day tomorrow you'll be running around to making sure everything is perfect." He smiled as he laughed lightly and they both rose from the table.  
  
They made their way to their cars, everyone in good spirits. Both Vaughn and Sydney had arrived with someone else, Sydney with Francie and Vaughn with Weiss. Before entering the cars, Sydney and Vaughn turned to each other. "It's your second to last night as a single man. Planning anything wild and crazy?" She joked.  
  
He paused for a moment and then smiled. "Actually, I am." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm going home and going to bed, thinking about the wonderful girl I am missing." He smiled.  
  
"Hmm. Anyone I know?" She smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I think you know her." He grasped her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
They stood there for several moments before Weiss leaned out of his car. "Break it up already you two! Geez, you're going to be apart for like a day, not the next three years!"  
  
Sydney smiled as they pilled apart. Vaughn kissed the top of her head and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you." They kissed softly once more before bounding into their cars.  
  
She was woken the next morning with a start as the phone by her head rang. She picked it up and muttered a groggy hello.  
  
"Donovan isn't nearly as nice to wake up to as you are." She smiled at his voice.  
  
"Well that's because his nose is wet."  
  
"Hmm. And he doesn't enjoy good morning kisses."  
  
"Hmm." She whined. "I could use one of those right now."  
  
"Yeah, who's crazy idea was it to not let the bride and groom see each other for a full 24 hours before the ceremony?'  
  
"I don't know. But I'd love to introduce them to the Asian Dentist." Vaughn laughed at her remark as Francie entered Sydney's room to find her sitting up smiling and laughing.  
  
Francie sighed as Sydney waved at her. "Morning, Mike!" Francie called as she went to start a pot of coffee.  
  
Later that day, Mrs. Vaughn came over and the three girls ran through the checklist again to make sure everything was ready. At 2:00 in the afternoon, the door bell rang just as Sydney was in her dress, double checking that everything was all set. Sydney rushed from the room as the bell rang and quickly changed with Francie's help as Mrs. Vaughn answered the door. Sydney entered the living room to find her father sitting on the couch. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I debated with myself for two hours before coming here and now I'm having doubts."  
  
"Dad." Sydney was getting scared. "Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"There was a phone call made to me this morning requesting my presence at the facility where your mother is. She wanted you to have this." He produced a black velvet box. "She said you knew the story behind them and she wanted you to have them for your wedding."  
  
Sydney took the box from her father and opened it to reveal the diamond earrings that her mother had requested back after a conference Sydney had, had with her. Sydney sat down next to her father and closed the box. "I don't want them."  
  
"Sydney . . ."  
  
"No Dad. They were part of her family. I don't want anything to do with them. Tomorrow is the one time in my life I refuse to have something tainted by her. I won't do that to myself, Brigitte or Michael."  
  
Jack nodded and reached into his pocket. "I figured as much, so I brought you these instead." He handed her another box containing a pair of exquisite three diamond earrings, dangling in a row. "They were my mothers. I want you to have them. I figured this could be your something old."  
  
Sydney smiled at her father. "Thank you Daddy."  
  
After her father left, Sydney went through her "bride list" again. "OK. Something old got it - my grandmother's diamond earrings. Something new, got it - my dress. Something borrowed, got it - The lovely pearl cross necklace that Brigitte is letting me borrow, thanks again. And something blue . . ."  
  
"Got it!" Francie cried holding up the small tiara with the small veil protruding from the back that Sydney would be wearing. The tiara itself was laced with tiny blue jewels.  
  
They spent the night watching old movies and eating popcorn. At 11:00 Sydney decided that she had, had enough and was going to bed. Before settling down in bed, she placed her cell phone on the nightstand. She and Vaughn had decided that if they needed anything they would call the cells as to not disturb anyone else in the homes, as Francie and Mrs. Vaughn were with her and Weiss was staying the night with Vaughn.  
  
Just as she was drifting off to sleep, her cell phone ran and after glancing at the clock, 12:20, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's pizza?"  
  
"Hmm. I wish I could go and see you."  
  
"Me too. Me too. So what did you do tonight?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just watched old movies."  
  
"Let me guess, Gene Kelly marathon?"  
  
Sydney smiled at his joke. "You bet! Your mother was ecstatic about it. She said she likes me even more now because I love Gene."  
  
"I bet she did."  
  
"So what did you do on your final night as a bachelor?"  
  
"Played poker and drank a beer."  
  
"*A* beer?"  
  
"*YES*. I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow! You'd kill me."  
  
"You're right, I would." She paused a moment. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that no matter what, we'll never do this again?"  
  
"What, get married?" He joked with a laugh.  
  
"NO! Go a day where we are told we cannot see each other. That we can't look at each other. I went 3 years with the restriction that I couldn't touch you, hold you. For three years I was told I couldn't love you. I can't do it again."  
  
"I know. And I promise."  
  
"Even if I'm 9 months pregnant and screaming at you and cursing you for ever touching me and basically your very existence?"  
  
"Even that." He laughed.  
  
"I'm lucky, you know. To have found you."  
  
"No, Syd. I'm the lucky one."  
  
"Goodnight, Michael. I love you."  
  
"Goodnight, Lola. I love you too."  
  
She smiled as she hung up the phone and settled down into her bed, her anticipation for the next day building as each minute passed and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - there you go! Thanks for reading and don't to review! The wedding should be up by the end of the weekend. Thanks again! - Secret Agent Girl 


	5. At Last

A/N - Here is the wedding! I know it has taken me FOREVER!! Sorry about that by the way . . . Any who, this is it. I am very happy with the way it came out, especially since I rewrote it about 3 times. I'm a perfectionist, what can I say. Well I hope you all like this. After this is one more conflict free chapter, well sort of, and then I'm in the process of trying to write an action themed chapter or two that will finish the branch I want and most likely this story, BUT I am going for a trilogy. It's kind of weird. I didn't want to do this at first for fear of well rejection and now I can't get enough of it! As always I don't own a thing, the song, the characters, NOTHING! As always please review! And thanks again to all those who gave me the tips for the wedding or just the encouragement that made me not question my skills so much. Well please REVIEW as always! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - AT LAST  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke and looked at the clock. 6:30. The sun had just started over the horizon. Sydney quickly rose and pulled on jogging pants, sneakers and a sweatshirt. Scribbling a note to her sleeping roommates, she grabbed her keys and phone and proceeded out of the house.  
  
When she got there, she paused and leaned down to feel the grass. After being reassured that it was dry, Sydney sat down and stared at the grave before her. "I can't believe it's today." She smiled at the thought. "I swear, last year, I thought this day would never come. Four years ago, I thought this day would be coming with you by my side. You'd like him though. He's a great guy He understands me. Sometimes I can't believe that I met him. Then, sometimes, I think that maybe, you sent him to me, to be my guardian angel on earth as you are mine from where ever you are. I miss you, everyday. But I know that you're looking down on me. I know you've been watching all these years. I know that it's been you that has kept me going thought all of it." She paused as tears welled in her eyes. "I never thought I could be happy again, I never though I could fall in love again. But I am and I have. I'm sorry for everything that I couldn't give you, everything you wanted, and everything you deserved. Know that I miss you. And know that I will never forget you." She stood and looked down at the grave. "I will always love you Danny. And I know you'll be with me today, as I start my life with him. Thank you for keeping me safe and giving him to me." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she made her way back to her car and headed home.  
  
When she entered the apartment and noticed the time, she was shocked to find it was almost 9:00. The ceremony was at 11:30 and she needed to start getting ready *now*.  
  
Francie emerged from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. "Did you do what you needed to do?" She had the feeling that Sydney had gone to see Danny.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, go shower and get all prepared to sit in a chair for the better part of an hour!" The two smiled as Mrs. Vaughn emerged, almost completely ready.  
  
"All I need is my hair done and then I can help you, dear." Mrs. Vaughn stated as Francie rushed her over to a chair and began to fix her hair.  
  
"Fran, will you have time to get ready?" Sydney asked knowing Francie was doing both hers and Mrs. Vaughn's hair as well as her own, not to mention, Sydney's make-up.  
  
"Please! My hair is the simplest. I've showered and everything. I'll finish up Brigitte while you are in the shower, do my own and by the time you are ready for me to do yours, I'll be all set." Francie rushed Sydney off to the shower then and the three began to prepare.  
  
At 11:15 all three women were almost completely done. Francie, with her hair curled around her shoulders and held half back with a antique clip, stood over Sydney, finishing everything while in her soft lavender dress. Mrs. Vaughn was in a beautiful sky blue skirt suit with her short hair curling on her head.  
  
Sydney was, however, the most beautiful of them all. With her soft satin ivory dress and tiny tiara lying in front of a mount of curls, the small veil cascading down her back behind them, she looked angelic. The earrings her father had given her dangled from her ears and caught the light, while the pearl cross hung perfectly from her neck.  
  
At 11:20, just as Sydney was completed, there was a ring at the door. Francie went to answer it and a moment later, Jack, in a hansom black suit with white button up shirt and cream colored tie, walked in. He stopped suddenly when his eyes fell on his daughter. "Oh, Sydney. You look absolutely beautiful." Sydney walked to her father and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." She pulled away and touched the diamonds hanging at her ears. "See Dad, they're perfect." He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug.  
  
They arrived at the pier at 11:27 and Jack went to check that everything was ready before Sydney emerged. He returned a moment later and had Weiss and Will with him. "I'll take Brigitte now and then Eric and Fran follow, with Sydney and Jack bringing it up at the end." Will smiled as they prepared to leave. "Hey." He paused at Sydney and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
She looped her arm into her father's and watched as Will and Brigitte left, followed by Francie and Weiss. As they made their way, Jack whispered softly, "You can still back out, you know."  
  
"I know. But I love him Dad."  
  
"Ok. Just checking." He smiled and she laughed as the pier appeared before them.  
  
Vaughn looked incredible. His suit was identical to Jack's except he wore a light silver tie that shone in the sunlight. As Sydney approached him, his smiled grew and tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
The priest began to speak, but Sydney barely heard a word. She was amazed that they were really standing there, getting married. Her focus was drawn back when the priest announced that Vaughn would be saying the vows he wrote followed by her own.  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath and looked at Sydney, tears glistening in her soft brown eyes. "You scared me. When I first met you, I didn't know how to act. You were so enthralled in what you wanted and I respected you for your strength. As time went on my respect grew. I began to fall for you despite the constant shouting in my head screaming about rules and protocol. Funny, it sounded like Eric." They smiled as a snort of laughter left Weiss's body. "The first time I kissed you, that shouting was still there, but I knew that I had done the right thing. You were the only ting that mattered anymore. Your passion for the job emanated to me and I began to fight harder for the promise of today. Through it all I wasn't sure if we would ever make it. But you were. You knew that love could stand through all the tests of time. In my childhood, my mother often spoke of finding that one person who makes your being truly complete. I found that in you. Despite the rules, I fell, and I fell hard."  
  
She was crying now and she took a breath before starting. "You were always my rock. Whenever something went wrong, you were the one person I could talk to. You never denied me comfort when I needed it the most. There were often time when I didn't think I could make it, but you polled me through. Before you, if someone had asked me to put love into words, I couldn't have done it. Now I know that love is that someone that is always compassionate and caring. They never push you away and love you for whom you are, not what you do. Love is finding that one person who can see past all the fallacies, all the flaws, and all of the idiosyncrasies directly into who you are. Love is finding that someone to share that one perfect moment with. I have found that someone in you."  
  
Tears streamed down both of their faces as they exchanged rings. As the priest began his final act, Sydney looked at Vaughn and smiled. At the priest's command, they kissed and as they pulled away, at the same moment, they whispered, "I love you" causing them both to giggle as they turned to their friends to find them all teary eyed.  
  
They all proceeded to Francie's restaurant where they had the place to themselves. They were all in good spirits as they entered and Sydney and Vaughn sat down at the table as everyone else set up the music or got a drink at the bar and Francie went to check on the food.  
  
"So." Vaughn turned to Sydney as they sat down.  
  
"So." She smiled.  
  
"It seems as though we did it."  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
"This dress is amazing, Syd."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.  
  
Suddenly behind them the music began and Dixon appeared at Sydney's side. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, Dixon!" She stood and hugged him tightly. "Is Diane here? I didn't see her earlier."  
  
"No, Deidre got sick, so she had to stay home. But she sends her love."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you made it." At this point Marshall appeared and smiled nervously. "Marshall!" Sydney gave him a hug and his nervous smile grew. "I'm so glad you are both here!"  
  
Francie quickly approached Sydney and handed her and Vaughn each a glass of champagne. "Here, it's the best stuff I could get so drink up!" They all shared a laugh as they all sat down at the large table and had a fabulous meal.  
  
Everything seemed to be so perfect. After a beautiful meal, filled with laughter and stories, Francie went behind the bar and stopped the music. "Ok. So Sydney and Michael have informed me that they don't actually *have* a song. So for the past few weeks I have been racking my brain to find the perfect song and it finally came to me last night. After thinking about who they are and everything they went through to be together and to get to today I decided upon this song. It maybe the cliché but it was just too perfect not to use. So Mike, Sydney get your butts up and get ready for the first dance!"  
  
The couple stood and walked to the center of the dance floor and waited only a moment before the music began. Sydney's smile became extremely wide as she recognized the song. She leaned into Vaughn's shoulder. "Oh, my God."  
  
They lyric's hadn't begun yet and Vaughn couldn't place it. "Syd, what is this from?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and he smiled at the tears in her eyes. She began to sing as the lyrics began. "At last . . . my love has come along."  
  
They danced through the song as the lyrics sifted through the room. As the song ended, Vaughn leaned down and kissed her softly but with a passion that spoke volumes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Michael." They broke apart as the next song started, a Frank Sinatra song, and Jack approached the two.  
  
"May I cut in?" Vaughn smiled and stepped aside to his approaching mother and jack began to dance with Sydney. "I'm so proud of you. Everything you've done. You've made me just so proud."  
  
She couldn't say anything, the emotions just too strong. She leaned against him and they danced slowly.  
  
They day progressed on and they all stayed dancing and laughing. There were only 9 of them there, so it was a very peaceful and relaxed day. As Sydney and Vaughn were about to get ready to cut the cake, Weiss stood. "Ok, so as best man, I'm supposed to give a speech. It's supposed to be about how great I always felt about Mike and Sydney being together. I wish I could say those things. The truth is, however, that I wasn't a big supporter. I often told Mike to find a way to not be so emotionally attached to Sydney. I told him it would get him fired or killed. But looking back on the two of them together, I think his attachment is what kept them alive. I have never seen two people more in love then Sydney and Mike. So here today, I take back all harsh words, all accusations and instead give you the hopes of a long life, together, through it all. So to mike and Sydney, shall everyone on Earth find that person that you have found in each other." He raised his glass and they all toasted to the couple.  
  
At 8:30, Sydney turned to Vaughn and spoke with a soft tone. "Hey. You wanna get going soon?"  
  
He smiled and took her hand. "Yeah, it's been a *long* day."  
  
"Hmm." She smiled and kissed him. "But I loved every moment of it." He nodded and they kissed again. She stood and looked at everyone. "Ok. Well I think that maybe we're going to get out of here. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 10 a.m. and I am fairly certain, despite my constant reminders, Mike hasn't packed yet." They all laughed. "Thank you all so much for everything that you have done."  
  
Hugs were given all around and the gifts were loaded into Vaughn's car. Sydney slipped into the bathroom before they left and changed into dress pants and a dress shirt, giving Francie her dress to take care of until her and Vaughn returned from their honeymoon. They all said goodbye again and they two left for home.  
  
When they arrived home, Vaughn paused at the door. "So, you know how I hate cliché's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well there is one that I've always wanted to do."  
  
"What's that?" She questioned as he smirked.  
  
He quickly leaned over and pushed open the door and then gathered Sydney in his arms. "Walk my wife over the threshold." She giggled as they entered the apartment and he kicked the door shut behind them.  
  
He placed her back on the floor and took off his suit jacket and tie. The back of her veil had long been removed, but she now carefully removed the tiny tiara from her hair and placed it on the counter. He watched her as she took all of the pins out of her hair and the delicate curls bounded to her shoulders. "What?" She asked when she noticed him looking at her.  
  
"Just watching you." She smiled. "I still can't believe we did it."  
  
"Yeah. We got married."  
  
He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. It was long and gentle. As he pulled away, he swept her into his arms once more and carried her into the bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed she whispered into his ear, "I love you Michael Vaughn."  
  
He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Sydney Vaughn."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - OK I know it was wicked fluffy and wicked sappy, but I love that stuff. Anyways the next chapter will have the beginning of the danger followed by two or three more chapter of my attempted action. PLEASE REVIEW! - Secret Agent Girl 


	6. Starting Over

A/N: Ok so right now I'm sure you all want to kill me because it's been at least a week since I've updated . . . Blame school and my parents (who think that every time I type a new chapter I'm actually doing my creative writing homework . . . Yeah Right!) But here it is! Hey I got 50 reviews! That is soooo cool! I think that this story is going to have like this chapter and then one more . . . because the bad stuff is coming, though I SUCK at action writing so it won't be much, just something I thought I'd try . . . and then I have a third part to this whole debacle that already has 3 chapters written, or almost three. I just need to know if you are still interested in it. Let me know! Oh, I own nothing, as always. PLEASE REVIEW! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 - STARTING OVER  
  
  
  
  
  
The door slung open as barks rang through the house. "I FOUND IT!" Her voice echoed off the walls. "Michael?! Michael!" She shut the door and ran into the bedroom where she found her husband sitting on the bed, pen between his teeth and a stack of papers on his lap. She was amazed that he didn't even look up, then she noticed the headphones in his ears blasting music.  
  
She smiled and ran to the bed, jumping on it and startling him. "GEEZ!" He jumped and removed the headphones. "You scared me to death, Sydney!"  
  
She leaned up and kissed him, never loosing her smile. "Hi. Sorry. *But*, I've found it!"  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The perfect home! It's about 2 hours from here and, oh Mike, I swear it's perfect!"  
  
"Is that where you've been all day?"  
  
She nodded. "Mm-hmm. *And* the local high school is looking for an English Lit teacher for next year. It's only just July, so I'd have plenty of time to be prepared." He smiled at her eagerness. Ever since they had come home from their honeymoon in Rome, she had been working non-stop at finding a new place to live and a new job. He understood her eagerness to start their life, together, away from everything that had held them back in the past.  
  
"Ok. Well, I still haven't any idea what I'm going to do Syd. So before we move 2 hours away, I think I should figure that out, don't you? Because I love you but I am not commuting two hours one way everyday."  
  
She smiled. "Well what did you study in school?  
  
"Law."  
  
"Well, then, there you go! You could work at a firm or start your own small practice. You can do anything!" He smiled and she giggled.  
  
"Well, I have tomorrow off so we can go look at this house of yours." He grasped her hand and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own.  
  
She moved onto his lap, when Donovan began to bark and whine. "Hmm." She pulled away and giggled. "I think your dog needs to go out."  
  
"Dumb dog. Always picks the worst times to have to go out." He smiled and she slid off his lap. "Don't go anywhere. I want to finish that when I get back." She smiled as he left the room. She heard him muttering his dislike at the dog as they left.  
  
The next morning, they woke and prepared to go see the house Sydney had seen the day before. When they arrived, Sydney jumped out of the car and stood before it as Vaughn came next to her. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"You're right. It's perfect." He smiled.  
  
It was a medium sized home with a good sized yard, perfect for Donovan. It had a fairly large kitchen and a living room with a fireplace, as well as a good sized dinning room. It also had an extra room that could be considered a study on the first floor. ON the second floor there was a master bedroom and bathroom as well as a smaller bathroom, though it was a full bath compared to the half bath on the first floor. The second floor also contained tow extra bedrooms, one slightly larger than the other. As they wandered around Vaughn fell in love with it just as Sydney had.  
  
"What do you think, babe?" Sydney turned to Vaughn as they made their way home.  
  
"I think it's perfect."  
  
"So we can seriously look into buying it?" She didn't want to get her hopes up but it was just too easy.  
  
"I have always trusted your instincts and wouldn't doubt them now. I loved it just as much as you." He looked at her quickly as they neared their apartment. "I think it's the exact thing we are looking for." She took that as a yes and when they arrived home, she made sure he knew her appreciation.  
  
It was tow weeks before they became secure with the home. Sydney had worked hard at making sure everything was perfect. Between getting the house plans set, selling the apartment, and preparing for an interview with the high school, Sydney and Vaughn had spent almost no time together. When Sydney wasn't working on their plans she was preparing for the interview, or meeting with realtors or helping out Francie. While she was doing that, Vaughn had become engrossed with work at the CIA, as well as trying to plan a new ob. He had sent out many résumé's in the area to several firms and despite his original feelings that leaving the CIA would demean his original reason for entering it, to be closer to and honor his father, he was becoming excited about the prospect of a new job.  
  
He walked through the door one evening in a great moon to find Sydney on their bed, nervously preparing for her interview the following day. Without saying a word, he walked to her and kissed her as he removed the papers from her lap. Due to their busy schedules they hadn't been together, together in two weeks. She instantly responded to his kiss and removed her glasses. "Good day at work?"  
  
He removed his jacket, ID badges, gun, tie and shoes and threw them on the floor. "Very. You know how I was a little iffy about leaving the CIA?"  
  
"Because of your dad, right."  
  
"Well, I talked to Devlin. He still wants to keep me on staff for consulting. So I can move away and get a new job, while still being associated with the CIA. I just have to go to a meeting once a month or so." He kissed her again as he began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Mike, I really have to get ready for tomorrow." She pulled away and reached for her papers.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and kissed her again. "I have barely seen you in two weeks. Not only am I in a great moon because of work, but I am 100% certain that you will have *no* problems and will nail your interview." He smiled and kissed her. "You are far too tense and I am trying to get your mind off of it. *Please*, work with me here." She giggled and gave in.  
  
When she woke the next morning she had a sense of something great. She was completely relaxed and she snuggled closer to Vaughn, her forehead resting on his chest as they slept towards each other, his arm holding her close. She felt him stir and place a kiss on the crown of her head. She arched her head up and kissed him softly. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" They barely spoke above a whisper.  
  
"For making me completely tense free." He smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
She rose and made her way to the shower. When she emerged 30 minutes later, she had her hair and makeup done and felt completely fresh and ready to face the day. She slipped on a pant suit and turned to smile at her husband, who was still in bed, watching her. "So? How do I look?"  
  
"If my English teacher had looked like you, I would have majored in that in college."  
  
"So I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled and he crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed her hand, bringing her down with him and capturing her in a kiss. She pulled away before getting too wrapped up in it. "Go shower and I'll make some coffee."  
  
He whimpered as she left, giggling. He entered the kitchen 10 minutes later in jeans and a button up shirt, the top two buttons opened. She smiled as he entered and shot him a look. "That's not going to work."  
  
He smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Suuurrrreee." She droned taking a sip of coffee. "You just happen to have me push away this morning because I have to leave soon so in retaliation you wear my favorite shirt, which brings out your eyes, and you leave the top tow buttons undone. Sorry, babe, I have to leave in like 2 minutes for this interview."  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Fine. Hey why don't I come with and then we can stop by the house and check on everything before going out to lunch."  
  
"Hmm. Perfect."  
  
She walked into the building with a strong sense of determination. She was going to do this. As she sat down her nerves exploded and she wanted to burst out laughing. She had been face to face with rockets about to launch, her own mother *and* father pointing a gun on her and yet she couldn't remember being as nervous as she was right now. "So much for 'super spy'" she thought as the interview began.  
  
He sat outside the room and thought. He admired her determination to start this life and he loved her for her need and love of teaching. He had always found teaching an interesting idea but he was a trained lawyer who worked for the CIA. What place was there for him in the teaching world? He looked at the bulletin board in front of him and something caught his eye. He stood and walked to it, extracting a slip of paper. "WANTED: Law and Society teacher. Profound knowledge of the legal system required. Experience in law preferred." He read the ad out loud and placed it in his pocket. It was worth a conversation with his wife.  
  
Sydney breathed deeply as she stood and shook the board members' hands. Everything had gone wonderfully. They informed her that she was the final candidate for that spot and she would know within the week. She smiled as she thanked them and left the room.  
  
Her smile grew as her eyes found Vaughn sitting in a chair, outside the room, his eyes closed. She silently took the seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, as she sighed.  
  
His head jerked up and his eyes opened at the feeling of contact on his shoulder. He looked at the woman leaning on him and smiled. "So how did it go?"  
  
"Great." She smiled. "I have a good feeling about this."  
  
"I'm glad." He stood and reached for her hand. "Come on. I'll treat you to lunch/" She smiled and took his hand as she stood and they made their way to his car, hand in hand.  
  
She glanced at Vaughn questioningly as they turned onto a street. "Michael?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are we driving towards the house?"  
  
"Well . . ." He smiled. "We're moving in there in what, a week?" She nodded. "Well we haven't finalized any placement plans yet. So . . ." He reached the house and pulled into the driveway. He stopped the car and reached behind Sydney's seat to extract a white paper bag with the name of a deli on the front. "I figured today we could do just that. So while you were in the interview I went and got lunch."  
  
"See, this is why I love you." She kissed him lightly before exiting the car.  
  
"Gee, and I though it was because I'm cute." He teased as he took her hand and lead her inside their soon to be home.  
  
They sat in the living room some time later after having discussed the plans they had for the different rooms in the house. Color swatches had been placed and the painters were arriving in tow days to begin. They sat eating lunch when Vaughn remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. He extracted it from his pocket and handed it to Sydney. "What do you think of this, Syd? I figured it would be a good thing, you know, allow me to use my law degree and be near you at the same time. It's just a thought, though."  
  
Sydney took the ad and read it. Several different notions went through her mind before she spoke. "Personally, I think it's a great idea. You and I would be in the same building and you could use all your law skills without being in the position of having someone's life depending on you."  
  
"Exactly. I had enough of that with you. The last thing I need to be doing is staying up all night worrying about someone else. So do you think I should go for it?"  
  
"I do." She leaned over and kissed him gently.  
  
"So here's what I'm thinking. You'll be here when the painters arrive on Monday right?" She nodded. "Ok. So, I have to deal with Devlin and my leaving and then I'll meet you here."  
  
"Sounds good. They should be out of here by Friday at the latest and then we can move in here next Sunday."  
  
"Is that a hint for me to get a move on in the packing?"  
  
"You said it, not me. I have already packed up the guestroom, most of the living room, half of the kitchen and part of the bathroom."  
  
"I know." He sighed. "I can take a hint. I promise we will be completely packed by Friday."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. "Good."  
  
The next week was a whirl of painters and boxes/ Sydney spent most of her time at the house supervising the painting. Their kitchen was painted a soft sage green while the living room was beige to accentuate their dark furniture. The dining room was a soft peach that matched the table they had bought. Their bathrooms were a whirl of blues and whiles while the study was left with the natural wood tomes and the guest room a pale, pale mint green. The larger of the two extra bedrooms was kept white, though they both secretly thought to themselves that they hoped to paint it as a nursery one day. Of all the rooms in the house however, the hardest had been their bedroom. Vaughn's room had been masculine in navies while Sydney's room at Francie's was a simple white. They both decided that they wanted something different and ended up with a deep, but soft, burgundy with oriental touches.  
  
When Friday came, their entire apartment was filled with boxes and the new residents would be arriving on Monday. Saturday came and both Sydney and Vaughn were saddened by the notion of leaving. They had both been offered and accepted the jobs at the high school and Vaughn had finished his final full week at the CIA.  
  
That night, Sydney and Vaughn sat in their bare living room (the movers had already taken all of their things) and ate Chinese food out of the cartons. "This is so strange." Sydney said as she took a bite of lo mien.  
  
"Why?" Vaughn asked, mouth full of Kung Pow Chicken.  
  
"Because, it's our final night in this apartment. I almost don't want to leave. It's here that I was able to wake up with your arms still around me. I . . . I'm being silly, aren't I?"  
  
"No. I understand. I feel the same way." He kissed her and they made their way to the bedroom. "But tomorrow we get to start our lives in a new place."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Come here." He pulled her to him and held her close, kissing her deeply. "It's our last night here. Let's make it memorable." He smiled down at her and picked her up.  
  
Sunday was nonstop chaos. Between making sure the movers put everything in the right room without breaking them and trying to control Donovan as well as unpacking everything, neither had much time to breath let alone rest.  
  
At 7:30 Sydney collapsed on the couch, letting out and exhausted sigh. She was soon joined by both Vaughn and Donovan. "I am exhausted!"  
  
Vaughn laughed as he placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her to him, her head resting on his chest as she folded her feet next to her. "Me too. We are not moving again for a *very* long time."  
  
"Deal." She smiled. "What time is it?"  
  
"7:37."  
  
"Seriously?" He nodded. "Wow. I feel like I could do to bed right now and sleep for the next three days."  
  
He smiled and picked her up. "Ok, then."  
  
She laughed as he brought her up the stairs and they both collapsed on the bed. "This is our home, isn't it Michael?"  
  
"Yeah, Syd, it is." He took her in his arms and she leaned against him as she peered around the room.  
  
"This is it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is that moment I've been waiting for. The one perfect moment. This is it. I', in the arms of the man I love, in a home that I love, about to embark on a new life, with my dream job. I'm here. I've finally made it to that one perfect moment."  
  
Vaughn smiled at his wife and kissed her. "No."  
  
"NO?!"  
  
"No. This isn't that *one* perfect moment. It's the *first* in a line of many. I promise."  
  
The bell rang out through the house, shocking both Sydney and Vaughn out of their peaceful sleep. "Ah." Sydney moaned as she glanced at the clock. "Uh . . ." They both trudged out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants each with Sydney grabbing a tank top. They both trudged down the stairs as the bell rang a few more times. "It's 8:30!" Sydney cried as they neared the door. "Who ever it is, I am seriously thinking of setting them up a consultation with the crazy Asian Dentist." Sydney grumbled as Vaughn opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, but I've already had one. He recommended that I have a root canal." Two faces smiled at them.  
  
"WILL!" Sydney exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms. "FRANCIE! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to surprise you with a house warming breakfast!" Francie said as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"Its 8:30 and you both live two hours from here!" Sydney laughed as she ushered them inside.  
  
"Yeah, but we love you enough to get up early and drive those two hours to see you." Will spoke as he set the boxes he had been carrying on the counter. "Hey Mike."  
  
"Hey." Vaughn yawned as he pressed the on button on the coffee maker.  
  
"Sorry we woke you." Francie apologized.  
  
Vaughn leaned against the counter. He yawned as he waved his hand aside. "Don't worry about it." Francie smiled as he yawned for the third time. "I'm gonna go throw on a shirt. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Grab a sweatshirt for me would ya?" Sydney called to her husbands retreating back.  
  
"K"  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" Sydney cried as she got down 4 cups and began to pour the coffee as Francie opened the boxes to reveal an array of pastries and breakfast treats. "Wow. These from the restaurant?" Francie nodded.  
  
The three friends began to chatter about the restaurant and Will's latest story when Vaughn appeared in jeans and a tee-shirt. He threw Sydney a sweatshirt as he passed by her position on the couch and went to retrieve his coffee. She giggled as she slipped on the sweatshirt. The Kings logo hung loosely around her body. "Mike, this is one of yours."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tired. I got woken up early this morning by a loud bell." He joked as he sat down next to her. "I just reached in the closet and grabbed the first one I found."  
  
"Ok." Sydney laughed as the four began to chat once again.  
  
The four spent the day together and Sydney began to feel more and more comfortable being away from the city.  
  
One day in mid-September, Sydney walked in the door after retrieving the mail with a somber look on her face. "What's wrong?" Vaughn asked as he took the mail from her.  
  
"Nothing." He glared at her. "I just thought my dad might have, I don't know. It's just weird. We haven't heard from him in almost a month and that just worries me."  
  
"You're that scared?" She nodded and he took her into his arms. "Ok, then you can come with me on Saturday for my monthly meeting with Devlin, ok?"  
  
"Ok." She kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
They entered the CIA headquarters together in the late morning on Saturday. While Vaughn entered his office to gather the necessities for his meeting, Sydney ventured to her father's office only to find it empty. "Where's Agent Bristow?" Sydney asked his secretary.  
  
"I believe he is in a meeting."  
  
"Do you know with whom?"  
  
"I'm sorry I cannot release that info."  
  
"I'm former Special Agent Sydney Bristow, his daughter. Can you please tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The woman shook her head.  
  
'Ok time to play the BIG card.' Sydney thought. "Look, not only am I former Special Agent Sydney Bristow but I am also the wife of Senior Officer Michael Vaughn and I would really like to know where my father is. If you won't tell me, I'll take this up with Devlin and you can deal with him." Sydney glared at the woman though she was inwardly smiling as the woman's eyes widened with fright.  
  
"Agent Bristow is currently in a meeting with Irena Derevko, Mrs. Vaughn."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney's face drained of color as she walked towards the holding cells. She began to panic. Her father never *ever* went to talk to her mother except for one reason, if something was seriously wrong.  
  
He left his office to go to his meeting, but decided to check if she had found her father first. Vaughn rounded the corner to Jack Bristow's office to find the only occupant to be his secretary. She looked at his questioningly and he realized that she had no clue as to who he was, at least from just appearances. "I'm looking for Agent Bristow." He informed her.  
  
'You and the rest of the world.' She thought. "I'm sorry, he's in a meeting."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"I'm sorry that's classified."  
  
"Is it with his daughter?"  
  
"No. His daughter, however, was here earlier."  
  
"Can you tell me where she went?"  
  
"I'm sorry; she went to find Agent Bristow."  
  
"And that would be where?" Vaughn was getting ticked; this woman was getting him nowhere.  
  
"In a meeting."  
  
"Look, I'm looking for Jack and Sydney. It's in your best interest to tell me where they are." He was getting worried. Where could they possibly be that was so classified?  
  
"I'm sorry that's . . ."  
  
"Classified, yeah I get it." He cut her off. 'Time to pull out the BIG guns.' He thought as he showed her his ID badge - Michael Vaughn, Senior Officer. "Now." He replaced his ID badge on his jacket and glared at the frightened secretary. "Do me a favor and kindly tell me where my wife and father in law are."  
  
"In a meeting with Irena Derevko."  
  
Vaughn silently cursed as he raced towards the holding cells. He stopped briefly in front of Devlin's secretary and spoke in a rushed manor. "Tell Devlin, Agent Vaughn is in the holding cells, family emergency." The secretary glanced at his retreating back for a moment before informing the Director.  
  
Sydney saw her father's rigid figure standing before the glass as she approached. "Dad." She called out causing Jack to turn abruptly towards her.  
  
"Sydney. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I hadn't heard from you in a while so I joined Michael in his coming to LA for his meeting and was told by your secretary that you were here, though I had to get really angry and use my title as Special Agent *AND* Michael's wife before she gave it up." She noticed her mother looking at her out of the corner of her eye but she chose to ignore it. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well . . ." Jack was about to explain when he was interrupted by a male voice.  
  
"Syd." Vaughn called as he jogged in through the opening gates. "What's going on? Is everything ok?"  
  
"That's what I'm about to find out. Dad . . ." She urged her father to continue.  
  
"Well, it seems as though someone is trying to rebuild your mother's organization. One of her former employees has begun to reconstruct it."  
  
"Who?" Sydney asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Sark."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HA! Cliff hanger! Well I am sorry again for the delay. I promise to have more up soon. There is only one more chapter to this story then the third installment will be on its way . . . I hate to ask but I would LOVE to get to 60 reviews before the next chapter . . . The more I get the faster I write! Show me love! - Secret Agent Girl 


	7. Back in the Saddle Again

A/N: Wow you all gave me so many reviews! I am seriously so excited by that! Thank you all so much! Well as I promised, the new chapter is here. This is my attempt at action so if it's really bad, I apologize. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you again for all the reviews. This is the LAST chapter for this story but I have a third installment in the works, I just need to know whether or not you people want it. So let me know. I have some great plans and lots of fluff for the third part. As always I don't actually own anything. Please REVIEW - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7 - BACK IN THE SADDLE AGAIN  
  
  
  
  
  
She began to fall backwards, her head feeling light. Vaughn rushed behind her and held her up while her father moved to her side. Her mother, just stood behind the glass, watching. "Syd. Syd, come on sweetie." Vaughn whispered in her ear and he and Jack forced her to stand.  
  
Irena watched as her daughter fell into her husband's arms. Despite the situation she had to force herself not to smile. This was the first time she had seen the two together as something other than Agent and Handler. She could almost feel the love coming from the two and could definitely see the love in Vaughn's eyes and the fear that was over them as Sydney collapsed.  
  
"No." Sydney moaned softly as she was put on her feet, though Vaughn kept one arm on her hip and the other on her elbow, surrounding her. "No, he can't be."  
  
"Not only can he, but he is." Irena spoke with harshness in her voice.  
  
Sydney took a deep breath and composed herself. Stillness came upon her and she smoothed out her outfit. Vaughn could almost see the change happening, Sydney Vaughn had left, being replaced by Special Agent Sydney Bristow. "How far has he gotten?" Sydney's voice was steady and full of determination.  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out." Jack spoke as he turned back to Irena. "We have Intel that Sark will be meeting with a few of the members of the Alliance who managed to escape when the CIA broke them down."  
  
"So basically Sark it pulling together everything we worked so hard to destroy." Sydney looked at Jack who simply nodded. "Damn it! Ok." She breathed deeply again. "We need to find out where this meeting is and how we can get in. Also step up the security on Sloane and the other Alliance members. It's possible that Sark might try to plan an escape. I'm *not* going to let that happen." She turned to Vaughn and looked at him, dead on in the eyes. "Get Eric, Dixon and Marshall. I'm going in full force and I'm not coming out without Sark by my side. They know how I work and I work well with them." She turned to her mother. "You *will* give us any info that you have as far as who he'll be contacting and what exactly he will be trying to do. Any unfinished plans that you had, all of it." She glared straight into her mother's eyes for a moment before turning and leaving.  
  
"Sydney . . ." Jack called after her but Vaughn quickly stopped him.  
  
"Jack, you know as well as I do that she can't be stopped. The best thing for us to do is back her up and keep her safe. I'll talk to Eric Weiss as well as Dixon and Marshall. I need you to talk to Ms. Derevko here and Devlin." He looked at Jack quizzically. "She needs your help Jack. She won't be able to move on and live her life is she knows that Sark is a threat and I can't, no I *won't* allow her to be tortured by that."  
  
"He's right Jack." Irena spoke with an air of knowledge. "She's very stubborn and determined to move on and live her life as normal as possible."  
  
When it came to Irena Derevko, it was no secret that Michael Vaughn had his issues. He down right hated the woman. But Vaughn had worked incredibly hard to put those issues concerning his father behind him. But when it came to his wife, Vaughn was extremely over protective. "You know *nothing* about her." He snapped at Irena causing her to blink in alarm. "You know nothing about who she is and the life we lead together. So don't even for a moment think that you do." He was seething and took a breath before speaking to Jack. "Are you with us on this?"  
  
"Speak to Weiss, Dixon and Marshall. I'll take care of Derevko and Devlin." Jack replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, go catch her before she does something irrational." Jack told him softly and Vaughn nodded before starting off in the direction that Sydney had left in.  
  
Jack turned to Irena and glared at her. He opened the safety deposit boy and placed a pad of paper and a pencil inside it and shut it. "You will write down everything you know that we could possibly need. You leave anything out that could cause harm to Sydney, be assured that both Agent Vaughn and myself will take part in your death." He looked at his ex-wife with a no-nonsense glare in his eyes. "I'll be back in one hour to retrieve that paper. Write fast." With that he turned on his heal and walked out.  
  
In 4 hours, Sydney had prepared everything with her father, Vaughn, Weiss, Dixon and Marshall working at her side. Along with the Intel from her mother, she was able to find the location of the meeting. After 2 brief conversations with Sydney and Vaughn's principal and Devlin, they secured a 2 day sick leave and had a CIA jet waiting to transport them.  
  
"Ok, here's how it's going to work." Vaughn stood in front of the group on the plane as they made their way to Russia. "Sydney and I will venture through these vents here," he pointed to the blue prints in front of him. "The room is right here. Marshall will be stationed here cutting the security feed. Dixon will back you up, making sure you're not disturbed. Jack you are stationed here with Eric. Once Sydney and I reach the vent to enter the room, we'll let you know and all four of us will enter together. With there only being 5 men in the room, we should be ok." He turned to Marshall and gave him the go ahead.  
  
"Ok. Here are your comm. units." He passed each one a small ear piece. "Now to get into the vents, you'll need to by pass the security frame to enter the room, um . . ." he looked down at the map for a moment before pointing. "Here. The security is a 5 digit code and to get that you'll need this." He produced a lip stick tube. "Now, this you may recognize as something similar to the one you apparently used to break into the vault at Mr. Sloane's house a few years ago. Well," he smiled, "I have made a few adjustments. Just flick this button, place it against the key pad and Whala! You're in. That is exactly what it did before, but I taught those guy in the tech room a few things about multi-purpose tools. I mean why carry three when you can carry one? So I combined it with that small lipstick pistol we used on the Fez mission in '99 as well as added a sleeping spray, so not only will it open the safe but it will take care of any guards that you meet along the way." He smiled happily with himself. "So, Mrs. Vaughn," no matter how many times she told him to call her Sydney, Marshall just couldn't bring himself to do so. "This is for you." He handed it to her. "I'd give it to Mr. Vaughn but it might look a little suspicious." He smiled meekly as both Sydney and Vaughn shared a laugh.  
  
They spent the next hour or so reviewing everything and making sure everyone was armed. With 3 hours left in their flight, they all broke off to get some rest. Sydney sat in the back starring out the window while everyone else stayed in the front, most of them sleeping. As Vaughn finished talking to Devlin quickly on the phone, he turned to look for Sydney. When he saw the pained expression on her face as she glared out the window, he walked to the back and sat down next to her. "You ok?"  
  
She turned to him and he noticed that her face was stained with tears. "This was supposed to be over with. You and I were supposed to have this new life together. I used to want to be normal so badly and I've finally become that. I was getting so used to the fact that I would wake up every morning and go to a normal job. I want to continue that. I want to continue going home to you everyday. I want to have a family." She stopped and turned away from him.  
  
"Oh, Sydney. We'll have that life again I promise. We'll have that family. Believe me Sydney." She refused to look at him. "Please Syd."  
  
"A family," She kept her gaze out the window, "was one of the only things I wanted for my life with you. If nothing else, I wanted to have a family. The kind I never had." She spoke softly.  
  
"I know, Syd. I know." Vaughn's eyes shown with compassion and understanding. Sydney couldn't bring herself to look at him so she kept her eyes glued to the darkness outside. Vaughn slipped his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "We'll have that family, Sydney. I promise." She nodded sadly and he kissed her lightly.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes again and she pushed Vaughn away, ashamed of her weakness. "I'm being so stupid." She whipped the tears away and tried to rectify her shattered image but it was no use, the tears refused to stop.  
  
He laughed lightly and pulled her towards him so that she rested against his chest. "I promise you we *will* get Sark and then we'll go home and enjoy ourselves and have the perfect family." She smiled and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent as she fell asleep.  
  
"Mountaineer this is Freelancer, do you copy?" Sydney spoke quietly as she and Vaughn began to walk down the hallway towards the room in which they would enter the vents through.  
  
"Freelancer this is Mountaineer. What is your position?" Her father's voice echoed back in her ear.  
  
"We're almost at the room. Going radio silent until we are inside." She switched her ear piece off and looked at Vaughn. They both glanced around the corner to find two guards standing outside the door. 'Damn!' Sydney thought. If they needed both guards and a security system to cover the door, there must be something HUGE going on in the meeting.  
  
Vaughn took hold of Sydney's hand for a moment and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and nodded. They both began down the hallway appearing to be normal people walking through the hallway. Vaughn and her both dressed in a suit, Sydney holding a handbag and a clip board. They neared the door and the guard stopped them, stating that this was a restricted area. Sydney smiled apologetically and both her and Vaughn turned to leave when all of the sudden they both wheeled around, striking a guard each.  
  
Sydney threw a few well placed punches, landing squarely in the guard's cheek causing him to stagger backwards. She grabbed his head in her hand and slammed it against the wall, causing him to blackout and collapse on the floor.  
  
Vaughn made quick work on the other guard, bringing a swift kick to the man's abdomen and knocking the wind out of him before Vaughn followed Sydney's lead and slammed the man's head against the wall. Sydney whipped out the lipstick descrambler and attached it to the security pad. Vaughn glanced around making sure no one else was coming as the descrambler did its job. Sydney quickly switched it to the sleeping spray as they opened the door and she sprayed it in the eyes of the man sitting behind the desk who rose as they entered the room.  
  
Vaughn clicked on his comm. link and turned to Sydney as he helped her remove the vent from the wall. "Mountaineer this is Maverick. We are entering the vent. Bluebird, how's the surveillance coming?"  
  
"Almost . . . Got it!" Marshall's voice rang through their ears. "You have 10 minutes before the system will power itself back up."  
  
"Copy, Bluebird. Alright Mountaineer, you in position?" Sydney asked as she entered the vent followed closely by Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah. Let us know when you're at the room."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn began to crawl through the vent quickly and quietly. As they neared the vent to the other room, Sydney slowed her pace. She peered through the vent to see Sark standing in front of 4 other men talking about what they planned on doing. Sydney and Vaughn stopped and Sydney glanced at him. "Ok Mountaineer, we're in position."  
  
"Copy that. We go in on 1."  
  
"2"  
  
"3" They all spoke together and Vaughn and Sydney jumped through the vent as Weiss and Jack burst through the door, all 4 having their guns in hand.  
  
The four alliance members jumped up and Weiss made quick work of them as his gun was a tranquillizer gun. Sydney kept her gun positioned on Sark as she took several tentative steps forward. "This is the end Sark. There is no escaping this time."  
  
"Ah, Agent Bristow, or should I say Agent Vaughn, I was wondering if I would see you today." Sark kept a smirk on his face and he kept in his seat.  
  
"Well I'm sure my invite just got lost in the mail." Sydney leered at him as she took several more steps towards him.  
  
"Sydney . . ." Jack warned as Vaughn and Weiss continued to handcuff the four fallen Alliance members.  
  
"Oh and Daddy Bristow! It's just one big happy family mission is it?" Sark glanced around the room and saw Vaughn stand up, gun positioned on Sark. "Why even the husband tagged along. Wow. This just warms my heart, really. Husband and Wife in the field together."  
  
"Shut up already!" Sydney called as she neared Sark. "Geez. Even when you're about to be destroyed you still are the most arrogant soul alive!" She came within a foot of Sark when he jumped and grabbed her wrist twisting it back until the gun in her grasp slipped and he grabbed it. Sydney flew a leg at him but Sark cut it short and kept his hand on her wrist, twisting her arm behind her and positioned his gun on her head and he pushed her in front of him, creating a shield.  
  
Jack cocked his gun but Vaughn called out. "Jack, don't! You may hit Sydney."  
  
"Mike." Sydney looked at Vaughn, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Syd." Vaughn looked into Sark's eyes and a feeling he had never felt before came over him, pure hatred and anger laced with a hint of vengeance. "You're best bet is to let her go Sark."  
  
"Right. Well I can see where you would want me to think that. Unfortunately," he kissed Sydney's cheek and she cringed under his touch. "She's just so cute! I mean really, why would I want to give up someone like her? I mean it was against all rules and yet you still pursued her." Vaughn cocked his gun now and glared at Sark. "Don't get in a huff. I want just one thing. A passage out of here. You obviously want your wife and I want my life. So I trade you, Sydney for my safety."  
  
"Deal." Vaughn spoke with zero hesitation.  
  
Sark began to walk towards the door as Vaughn and Jack kept their guns trained on him. "Really it was good to see you all again. The espionage world just isn't the same without the infamous Bristows and Agent Vaughn." Sark reached the door and looked at Vaughn. "Now you really don't think that I would trust you? She comes with me and when I reach the airport and am safely on a plane, she can go."  
  
"NO!" Vaughn called. "You leave her now and I'll give you a 30 second head start."  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Deal." He kissed Sydney's cheek again and opened the door. He flung her away from himself and turned to run out the door but was faced with the butt of a gun smacking him in the temple.  
  
Sark fell to the ground, completely out cold. The owner of the gun appeared in the doorway. "I heard you guys over the comm. links." Dixon stood above Sark's fallen body. "Stupid S.O.B. never bothers to think that you could have back-up."  
  
When Sark had released Sydney and flung her forward, Vaughn was there to catch her. She landed softly in his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair. "Oh, Sydney."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes and she held on to him with all of her strength. "Michael."  
  
"I thought . . . I thought . . ."  
  
"Michael." She cut in to his ramblings as a tear slid down his cheek. "Can we please go home now?" She spoke with a childlike innocence.  
  
"Yeah, Babe. We can go home now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I promised this earlier but school reared its ugly head. But that is chapter. I decided that I am going to end it here and start the next part of their lives as a new fic. The third installment. I plan on typing the new chapter and posting it by Friday night. I'll let you all know what it is though. How was my attempt at action? Did it like totally suck? Let me know! Please REVIEW and thanks to all who reviewed in the past and took the time to read all of this. Again I am sorry that it took me so long to put this up. I actually had half of it written like 3 days ago but I couldn't get back to my computer!! Thanks again and please review! Get me to 70! - Secret Agent Girl 


End file.
